


Consequences

by gingayellow



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a cutesy explanation about why Ban calls him ex-partner in the Magi/Deka crossover), but it got sad fast, whoops. [Ban/Hoji, post-series spoilers apply, a few to Magi vs Deka as well]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cutesy explanation about why Ban calls him ex-partner in the Magi/Deka crossover), but it got sad fast, whoops.

Title: Consequences  
Fandom: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Ban/Hoji  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Post-series spoilers  
Notes: This was supposed to be a cutesy explanation about why Ban calls him ex-partner in the Magi/Deka crossover), but it got sad fast, whoops.

Jet lag between planets was intense, but Ban didn't let that stop him--not when he had someone Very Important to visit.

"Umeko, hi! It's been ages!" Ban didn't stop running, but he did slow down to jog in place. "Now where's my partner?"

"Good to see you too, Ban," Umeko said around her snack. "Hoji's writing up a report in the conference room."

"Great, I'll have him to myself! Bye!" He broke out into a full run again.

\--

He bolted into the room, and scooped Hoji up. Hoji kissed him, hard, as Ban somehow navigated them to a wall. Hoji gasped as he was slammed into said wall, but then bit down on Ban's neck, so Ban suspected he wasn't in too much trouble (even if Hoji was biting pretty damn hard!).

"Missed you too, partner," Ban breathed.

"I think you mean, ex-partner."

The moment ruined, Ben pulled away a bit. "I'm getting real sick of this, **partner**." He'd transferred; that was all. He visited whenever he could. And Hoji had called him partner back once! But lately he'd been on this ex-partner kick, and Ban wasn't sure if he was just being snippy or precise or both. Either way, it was annoying.

Hoji looked away. "I'm just being honest."

"You're just being an asshole!"

That, at least, got a reaction--even if it involved Hoji shoving him. "Well, what would you call leaving someone?"

"I keep coming back!"

"Yes, but for how long?!"

Ban was about to shout _AS LONG AS IT TAKES FOR YOU TO GET IT IN YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK_ , but then the (well-concealed, only people as close as Ban would have noticed it) terror in Hoji's tone. The hitch in the voice, how he stumbled over the last word.

So instead, he held Hoji. "As long as it takes for you to get in in your thick head that I love you, partner."

"Hm. You mean ex-partner." But that didn't stop Hoji from hiding his face in Ban's shoulder.

They had never had the most cuddly relationship, but now Ban found himself stroking Hoji's hair. It'd been almost a year since he'd nearly died in space, and even now, even after everything turning out perfectly, Hoji still worried.

Of course, he'd been worried too--that was why he'd done it.

And now he was gonna have to deal with the consequences.

So with a melodramatic sigh, Ban said, "Whatever you say, ex-partner."

Hoji relaxed, a little. They were hardly broken up. But it did signal a wall between them, and Ban hated it. But he hated the idea of making Hoji go through all that pain again even more.


End file.
